Smile!
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Quand Oliver (2p!England) et Flavio (2p!Romano) décident de remonter le moral à Francizek (2p!Poland), ça donne quelque chose d'assez étrange...


**Je vous présente un truc bizarre qui n'a ni queue ni tête... enfin bon, c'est les 2p, donc sombrez avec moi au cœur de la folie et du n'importe quoi!  
**

* * *

 _Une maison, dans la campagne de Pologne..._

\- Allez, souris! Ce n'est pas si difficile, poppet~!

\- Comme ça, darling, étends tes lèvres!

\- Rappelez-moi pourquoi vous êtes là, au fait!? Railla le polonais en reniflant.

\- Pour te sortir de ta dépression, poppet!

\- Je ne fais pas de dépression.

\- Alors, c'est quoi, tu essaies d'imiter L? Parce que je te dis, tu mets un jean trop long, un pull blanc et tu te teins les cheveux en noir, et c'est réussi!

Le blond lança un regard noir à la fashionista.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas JUSTE me foutre la paix!?

\- Holà, pas de gros mots, poppet! Et nous allons tout faire pour que tu te sentes mieux!

\- Si vous partiez ce sera déjà bien.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil, ça! On va te remonter le moral, à commencer par... LA CUISINE! Rajoutèrent en cœur les deux autres garçons en étendant leurs bras.

Franciszek soupira. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille. Mais non, il avait fallu que ce psychopathe d'anglais et cet arrogant obsédé par la mode ne viennent chez lui dans le but de le contaminer avec leur gaieté. Quelle perte de temps.

\- Et vous voulez que je fasse à bouffer, c'est ça…?!

\- Non, pas encore! Cette fois, poppet, je vais aller te préparer d'excellents cupcakes, tandis que Flavio ira te remettre à neuf!

\- Hein…?!

\- Tu vas voir, darling, Je vais to-ta-lement te refaire un look! Surtout sur tes cheveux, là… et je pense qu'il faudra beaucoup de maquillage pour cacher tes cernes.

\- Arrête de parler comme ça, on dirait mon idiot d'alter ego.

\- J'en ai, du maquillage pour ça, moi, si vous voulez, proposa l'anglais en commençant à préparer ses précieux gâteaux.

À cette phrase, Flavio se tourna et s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

\- Oliver! Ne me dis pas que tu utilises encore du maquillage pour cacher tes tâches de rousseur!

\- H-Hum… Eh bien…

\- Combien de fois te l'ai-je dit, bon sang?! Tes freckles sont ma-gni-faïques, et très peu de personnes ont la chance d'en avoir! Elles font partie de toi, tu ne réalises pas à quel point elles, et par conséquent toi, sont uniques!

\- Mais François, Al et Matt se moquent tout le temps de moi à cause de ça…

\- Eh bien ce sont des idiots! Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'enlever ce maquillage avant de cuisiner tes cupcakes, sinon c'est moi qui te le fait!

\- Oui, ça va… dit le garçon aux cheveux rose pâle en faisant la moue et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

\- Bref, reprit Flavio, revenons à nos boutons! Il faut-

\- on dit à nos moutons.

\- Oui, bref, ce n'est pas important! Les boutons sont bien plus important pour rallier les vêtements! Première étape : te laver ENTIÈREMENT!

\- QUOI?! Ah non, pas question!

\- Tu le dois! Sérieusement, ça fait combien de jours que tu n'as pas pris de douche?!

\- Ça ne fait pas longtemps, un mois et demi peut-être.

\- QUOOOIIII?! Mais c'est impensable! Allez, vite, au bain!

\- Et puis quoi encore?! Vous ne voulez pas que je ne me coiffe aussi! EEEH! Lâche-moi, ça va pas!

Alors que Flavio venait d'attraper le polonais et essayait désespérément de le tirer dans la salle de bains, celui-ci se débattait, rendant la tâche encore plus difficile.

\- Gnnn… mais laisse-toi faire!

\- Enlève tes sales pattes de moi!

Mais non, Franciszek s'obstinait à rester là où il était.

\- OLIVER! VIENS M'AIDER!

Celui-ci accouru, vêtu d'un tablier et les mains pleines de farine, ses tâches de rousseur à présent visibles sur ses joues.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, poppet?

\- Aide-moi à mettre Franciszek dans la baignoire!

Oliver soupira, et attrapa les jambes du polonais tandis que l'autre lui prenait les pieds.

\- Fais attention, tu mets de la farine partout! S'exclama l'italien en essayant de protéger ses vêtements de l'attaque.

L'anglais ne répondit rien, il lâcha juste un soupir de lassitude.

Puis finalement, au bout de vingt minutes de dur labeur, ils arrivèrent enfin à mettre le dépressif dans la baignoire.

Celui-ci grogna et croisa les bras, ces cernes accentuant l'effet de son irritation.

\- Allez, maintenant déshabille-toi, ordonna Flavio.

\- Hein?! Je savais que tu étais pervers, mais de là à être si dominateur...

\- La ferme! Tu ne compte quand même pas prendre un bain habillé!

\- En fait, je comptais ne pas prendre de bain du tout.

\- Bon, soupira l'italien en se massant les yeux. Non, Oliver, reste, j'a besoin de toi pour le déshabiller et le laver.

\- Euh... mais tu peux faire ça tout seul, poppet! Et puis, j'ai des cupcakes à faire, moi! Rajouta-t-il avant de quitter furtivement la pièce.

\- ...

\- ...Bon, à nous deux, darling! S'exclama le faux blond en remontant ses manches en et se craquant les doigts. Il faut enlever ces vêtements sales de ton corps!

\- T'a pas intérêt à me toucher.

\- Désolé, mais je n'ai pas le choix, darling! Lui répondit-il en lui enlevant l'écharpe qui lui camouflait la moitié du visage.

Il tourna le robinet d'eau chaude, laissant le liquide transparent remplir petit à petit la baignoire.

Franciszek se laissa faire, n'ayant pas vraiment d'autre choix. Après tout, plus vite ça aura commencé, plus vite ce sera fini.

Une fois nu comme un ver, si on peu le dire, il se cacha sous la mousse que Flavio avait rajouté.

Il se cacha, lentement, jusqu'à plonger sa tête entière dans l'eau, et se perdre dans les profondeurs de la baignoire...

Jusqu'à sentir la chaleur entourer son visage alors que ses cheveux se mettaient à voler autour de celui-ci...

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne l'attrape par les cheveux et ne le tire jusqu'à la surface.

\- Ého, pas de tentative de suicide pendant que j'essaie de te laver!

Franciszek grinça des dents, tandis que la fashionista prit un tube de shampoing et s'en rempli les mains.

Le polonais eu à peine le temps de protester que l'italien lui avait étalé l'intégralité du produit sur le crâne.

\- Pouah! Fais attention, c'est deg' ce truc et toi tu m'en mets dans la bouche!

\- Désolé... calme-toi, darling! Insista-t-il en lui massant le cuir chevelu.

Il continua ses gestes experts, avant de demander en souriant :

\- Ça ne te fait pas du bien, là?

\- Mouais...

Quelques minutes plus tard, il empoigna le pommeau de la douche et l'alluma.

\- Prête pour le rinçage, darling?

\- Non.

 _SHLLAA!_

\- Et voilà! Tu vas avoir des cheveux ma-gni-faïques! S'exclama la fashionista en couvrant l'autre d'eau brûlante alors qu'il fermait es yeux de toues ses forces.

Puis il reposa ce qui était un objet de torture pour le polonais et pris une bouteille de gel douche dans sa main.

\- Allez, au corps maintenant!

\- N'y pense même pas!

Mais le faux blond ne l'écouta pas, et, en prime, se mit à se déshabiller à son tour.

\- WAAA! Qu'est-ce que tu fous?!

\- Je ne peux pas te laver le dos si je suis hors de la baignoire! Lui répondit-il en s'asseyant derrière lui.

Dieu merci, il avait gardé son caleçon. Enfin... je crois?

\- C'est vrai qu'on est bien dans l'eau comme ça!

\- Si tu restes ici, alors je me casse!

\- Oh, ça va, un tas d'autres filles et de garçons adoreraient être à ta place!

Puis il commença à lui étaler le produit sur le dos, quand un gémissement inattendu se fit entendre.

\- Huh? Tiens, on dirait bien que tu es sensible du dos... constata Flavio en souriant en continuant ses gestes d'un air sensuel.

\- A-Arrête...

Plus bas, Oliver venait de finir de préparer ses cupcakes, et regardait son œuvre d'un air fier.

Il ne lui restait qu'à les faire cuir, puis enfin il pourra les décorer!

Un sourire de Cheshire sur les lèvres, il prit le plateau de cupcakes et le mit dans le four. Mmm, ça allait être délicieux! Se léchant les babines d'avance, il referma la porte du four et mit le minuteur. 30 minutes de cuisson, ça allait être long... Enfin bon, il faut bien savoir attendre pour atteindre la perfection!

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il se s'accroupit devant le four, et regarda les gâteaux colorés prendre forme petit à petit. Mais il en fut vite lassé.

 _"Je me demande si Flavio y arrive avec Franciszek... je ferais mieux de monter pour voir s'il n'a pas un problème."_

Sur cette pensée, il monta les escaliers, et se stoppa net devant la porte en entendant les bruits qui en venaient.

 _\- F-Flavio..._

 _\- Ah, tu aimes ça hein? Je savais bien qu'il y avait un endroit où tu étais plus sensible que les autres..._

 _\- A-Arrête...!_

 _\- Vraiment...? Tu ne veux pas que je continue...?_

 _\- S-Si... plus bas..._

 _\- Par ici...? Et si j'appuie plus, ça te fait encore plus de bien?..._

 _\- A-ah!_

Oliver se mit la main devant la bouche, commençant à avoir la nausée. Puis il devint rouge, la réelle image de ce qu'ils étaient sans doute en train de faire lui venant à l'esprit.

Devait-il entrer...? Non, quand même pas, mais... il ne pensait franchement pas ça de Flavio!

\- Euh... poppet, je peux rentrer...? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

 _\- Oliver? Mais bien sûr, pourquoi tu ne le pourrais pas!_

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, s'apprêtant à se cacher les yeux, et dit d'un air évident :

\- Ben... parce que vous êtes en train de...

Il se tut en voyant les deux blond l'un derrière l'autre dans la baignoire, l'un frottant le dos de l'autre. Ce n'était pas vraiment... ce à quoi il s'attendait.

\- Poppet?! Tu n'es pas en train de...

\- De quoi? Je le lave, comme on avait prévu! Décidément, tu as l'esprit encore plus sale que moi, Oliver!

L'anglais senti le sang affluer sur ses joues et de la fumée sortir de ces oreilles après que l'italien ait prononcé cette phrase.

\- C'est juste que Franciszek est super sensible du dos! Rajouta ce dernier en ignorant la montée de chaleur qu'avait reçu Oliver. Et puis comme j'adore faire des massages...

\- Bref! Reprit l'amoureux de la pâtisserie. Mes cupcakes sont en train de cuir, et je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien!

\- Non. Tout va mal. Dit le polonais d'une voix grave.

\- Tout va bien! Dit au contraire Flavio. Il ne reste plus que le devant du corps à laver, et il sera parfait! Bon, après, bien sûr, il faudra passer à l'habillage!

\- Plutôt mourir que de ne mettre ne serait-ce qu'un vêtement à toi.

\- Ce ne sera pas un vêtement à moi, ce sera un vêtement CRÉÉ par moi! S'exclama-t-il fièrement.

\- C'est pareil.

\- Bon, poppet, je vous laisse! Je vais jardiner un peu en attendant que les cupcakes ne cuisent~!

A ces mots, il quitta la pièce comme il était venu.

\- Allez, en passe au lavage du devant du corps maintenant!

Alors que Flavio s'apprêtait à lui nettoyer le torse, Franciszek s'écatra autant qu'il put dans la baignoire.

\- Pas touche!

\- Allons, darling, laisse-moi faire! Je suis un pro pour tout rendre clean!

\- Merci, mais je préfère tout faire moi-même! Grogna-t-il en prenant la bouteille de gel douche.

\- Pff, tu n'es pas drôle, darling...

\- J'ai une tête à être drôle?

Flavio releva la tête pour voir le visage du polonais juste en face du sien, le fixant d'un regard noir, les sourcils froncés et les dents serrées.

L'italien ne put pas s'en empêcher, il éclata de rire à cette vue à la fois terrifiante mais tellement comique.

\- Arrête de rire.

\- _WAHAHAHAHA!_ Désolé, darling, mais je ne peux pas, ta tête est VRAIMENT trop drôle! _AHAHAHA!_

\- Je hais la vie.

\- Haha! Mais non, il faut l'aimer, la vie. Alala, entre toi qui voit trop de noir et Oliver qui voit trop de rose, je suis bien servi!

\- C'est bon, j'ai fini de me laver, dit le polonais pour changer de sujet.

\- Déjà? Tu as bien lavé en bas et à ton-

\- OUI!

\- Holà, ça va, du calme, darling! S'exclama le faux blond en sortant du bain et en attrapant deux serviettes. Tiens, sèche-toi et après nous irons t'habiller~!

La journée allait être longue.

* * *

 _Drilililili!_

Oliver sursauta en entendant le minuteur. C'était **l'Heure**! Il posa sa pelle sur la terre fraîche et se leva, attrapant l'objet qui venait de sonner. En tout cas, il était fier de lui, les plants tomates étaient plantés et ils n'avait qu'à attendre quelques semaines avant qu'elles ne soient mûres! Flavio allait être content, tiens. Et Franciszek aussi, vus que c'était son jardin qu'il venait de remettre totalement à neuf!

 _"J'espère que ça lui remontera le moral!"_ Pensa le garçon aux cheveux rose clair en essuyant de sa main les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front.

Il enleva ses gants et rentra dans la grande maison, sentant déjà la bonne odeur des gâteaux enfin prêts.

Le coeur en liesse, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le four, semant l'odeur dans toute la maison.

\- Mmm, délicieux! S'exclama-t-il en prenant le plat dans ses mains et en humant sa préparation.

Il les posa doucement sur le comptoir, et sortit tout le matériel de décoration.

\- C'est parti, poppet! Se dit-il à lui même en tapant dans ses mains.

* * *

Dévalant les escaliers, Flavio fit une entrée triomphante dans la cuisine.

\- Opération nettoyage réussie, darling!

\- Super, poppet! Quand à moi, je viens de finir de glacer et décorer mes cupcakes! Qu'en penses-tu~? Demanda-t-il en lui mettant le plats de cupcakes colorés sous le nez.

\- Ma-gni-faïque, darling! Je suis parfaitement sûr que ça redonnera le sourire à Franciszek!

\- Sois-en sûr~! D'ailleurs où est-il?

\- Oh, il arrive. Il met juste un peu de temps à descendre les escaliers.

En effet, cinq minutes plus tard, on vit lentement - mais très lentement débarquer un polonais habillé d'un... costar?

\- Waou, poppet, tu n'y es pas allé de mains morte!

\- Je hais la vie.

\- Eh bien, en fait, j'ai créé une nouvelle colection de vêtements pour hommes, qui inclut principalement des costars, et de très haute qualité! Comme elle vient de sortir, et que je veux la faire porter par le plus de personnes possibles, j'en ai offert un à Franciszek! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as, ces costars coûtent une fortune!

\- Je suis tellement heureux. Dit-il d'une voix morne.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de marcher... dit tristement Flavio. Oliver, donne-lui un cupcake, ça ça marchera peut-être!

\- Mais avec plaisir, poppet~!

Il tendit le plat au polonais, qui en pris un au hasard sans à peine prendre la peine de regarder.

\- J'en prends un, moi aussi, ils me donnent trop faim! S'exclama la fashionista en attrapant un cupcake bleu.

Mais à peine quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées qu'il sentit une chaleur intense le submerger.

\- Il fait... chaud! Je ne me sens pas très bien... Qu'as-tu mis dans ce cupcake, Olivier...?

\- Huh...? Eh bien, euh... attends... les rouges s'était ceux avec la potion qui fait dire la vérité, les verts ceux avec le poison mortel, les roses ceux avec l'aphrodisiaque et les bleus, ce sont ceux qui n'ont rien...!

\- Hein...?! Alors, pourquoi je me sens si bizarre...?

Oliver regarda Flavio, réfléchissant à l'erreur qu'il aurait pu faire, puis il regarda Franciszek. Qui lui était tout à fait normal et mangeait son cupcake rose comme une vache broute son l'herbe.

\- Oh non! S'écria-t-il en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

\- Quoi?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Oliver...?! S'affola Flavio.

\- J'ai, euh... comment dire... confondu les cupcakes bleus avec les roses...?

L'italien ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- QUOI?! Tu veux dire que... je viens de manger un cupcake avec de...

\- Ça va, poppet...? Hihi, désolé, je mets toujours une trop grosse dose dans mes cupcakes~!

\- O-Oliver... bégaya le faux blond en s'accrochant à lui.

\- Allons, ça va aller mieux, poppet... une fois que tu auras satisfait tes désirs~!

\- Oliver... répéta-t-il en le poussant sur le canapé et en se mettant au-dessus de lui.

\- Tu es bien pressé, poppet~! Mais tu as eu de la chance de ne pas tomber sur le cupcake empoisonné~!

Oliver aimait bien faire ce "jeu" avec François, il s'amusait à chaque fois! Et puis, comme les nations sont immortelles à moins que leur territoire ne soit dissous, ce jeu peut se recommencer à l'infini... mais avec des souffrances en plus, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle~!

Alors que Flavio començait à déshabiller sauvagement Oliver, Francisek jeta son cupcake à moitié mangé à la poubelle.

Lançant un dernier regard vers les deux jeunes hommes déjà entièrement nus, il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de la maison.

Et après on disait que c'était lui qui n'allait pas bien.

 _ **~Fin!~**_


End file.
